1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to games and more particularly to a game enclosure that is designed to be utilized by humans in the playing of scoring type of games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rebound walls for ball sports have been known. The present inventor has previously filed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/643,394 on Aug. 22, 2000 entitled, REBOUND WALL FOR BALL SPORTS. The subject matter of this prior application relates to the arranging of several panels in a side-by-side manner which are to function to rebound a ball that strikes the panel back toward the player. Each of the panels are electronically operated and include sensors to detect a ball striking a target area which then accumulates a score value in a scoring display area. Normally, the panels will also include audio to be heard by the player. A panel, similar to what was submitted in the prior application, is designed to be incorporated in conjunction with the subject invention. For a more detailed description of the electronic features of such a panel, reference is to be had to the prior application.
The use of game enclosures has long been known. A typical game enclosure would be a handball court or a racquetball court. These types of courts utilize an enclosing wall structure composed of four planar walls arranged in a box-like configuration, a planar ceiling and a planar floor. The handball or the racquetball is propelled around inside the enclosure and the appropriate handball game or racquetball game is played by a player relative to an opponent or a pair of players to a pair of opponents. The ball that is used in handball is less than two inches in diameter and is constructed of hard rubber. The ball used in racquetball is a little larger than two inches in diameter and is substantially softer.
Previous to the present invention, it is believed by the inventors that it has not been known to incorporate a game enclosure similar to a handball court or a racquetball court in conjunction with a building or room which is designed to be utilized by young children in the playing of a scoring game.
A basic embodiment of the present invention which comprises a game enclosure forming an enclosing wall arrangement which is closed by a ceiling and a floor which forms an internal chamber. Human players are to be located within the internal chamber and move about on the floor. The enclosing wall arrangement includes an electronic scoring panel which is accessible from within the internal chamber. An electronic scoring panel has a scoring display area adapted to display a scoring value. The electronic scoring panel also has a plurality of spaced-apart panel targets. These panel targets are connected electronically to the display area. A plurality of wall targets are also mounted on the enclosing wall arrangement. Each wall target is also electrically connected to the display area of the electronic scoring panel. As a human throws a ball against either a panel target or a wall target from within the internal chamber, a scoring number will be added to the scoring value of the display area.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the enclosing wall arrangement being formed of a series of planar panels.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the enclosing wall arrangement being in the shape of a rectangular box.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the embodiment is modified by the enclosing wall arrangement being substantially transparent.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the there being at least one wall target mounted on the ceiling.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by there also being included a timer display area to display a time value for the playing of a selected game.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the enclosing wall arrangement including a net or screen in order to facilitate the entrance of air within the internal chamber.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the enclosing wall arrangement also including a door in order to permit entry and exit of humans from within the internal chamber.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by each of the panel targets and the wall targets being constructed to include a series of illuminatable lights.